Biting Paws
by CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: Misery needs company and misery is the only thing that Toralei Stripe has ever given or brought to anyone. Why should she be given a single chance at all? Can you think of even one reason to put trust in the likes of her? Rated T. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. This is all completely non-profit, just for pure entertainment. Thank you._

**Full Summary: **_Misery needs company and misery is the only thing that Toralei Stripe has ever given or brought to anyone. Why should she be given a single chance at all? Can you think of even one reason to put trust in the likes of her? Rated T. Please enjoy!_

**A / n: **_I absolutely cannot help it, this idea amongst many others have been burning in my mind terribly for days. I honestly should even be doing other things right now but I just had to write and post this! Ah, taking risks for stories :') that's how I know I've got good ideas in store so here we go! I sincerely hope you enjoy it to the fullest as I always do writing for you =]_

* * *

**Biting Paws**

**Chapter One**

It wasn't uncommon for Toralei Stripe to be wandering the halls of Monster High shortly after school hours, but most students would even forget to take parts of their homework assignments with them as result of leaving so fast, but strangely – not this kitty. She nonchalantly flipped the loose strands of hair out of her face as her fierce heels clicked the ground, the sound echoing in the stale air in the empty building. She loved it, as silly as it may have sounded; it made her feel of some importance.

Letting out a small irritated growl she dreaded the fact that she was now approaching her locker. Truth was? She didn't want to leave. She didn't want to leave because after going to school, she had no place to stay. Miss Stripe didn't have anywhere to call home.

Toralei was strictly independent or at least she tried to be 99.9% of the time, but sometimes it was too hard for even her to accomplish. She'd end up staying the weekend at Meowlody and Purrsephone's house, which she'd have a chance to wash the clothes that lasted her a couple weeks if she was lucky and did a lot of mismatching her outfits to try and keep her look fresh with the same clothing. It was no easy task!

She picked out her newest addition to all of what she owned; it was a rather small but fashionable luggage on wheels that she took around with her. It held everything from crumpled up school forms, pens and homework to her remaining make up, all her clothes, purse and her iCoffin that was much more than a couple years old and outdated. However the phone itself was in pretty good shape, it was all she could afford to keep going.

She couldn't even make any calls; she had a text plan only. Making sure she had everything for this lonely Monday evening, she shut her locker quietly as she swiftly locked it with one paw. Running that hand through her hair, she let out a sigh.

She had no choice but to leave now.

_'Where shall I go today?'_ She thought to herself, trying to think of this as yet another adventure and typical day of her life. But she didn't want to live this life anymore. She wanted to be worth something to someone. Other than the odd mouse she could catch here and there, what was a ghoul to eat? The tiny morsels she could get out of that barely filled a sharp tooth of hers. Her own hunger hadn't come close to being satisfied in a long time.

The sound of her heels clicking the floor were much less confident now as she rolled the luggage behind her, taking a look every now and then over her shoulder back at the place she'd be bright and early tomorrow morning.

Pushing through the big doors of the school, she exited and soon made her way off school property. First thing was first; she just walked and walked until she couldn't anymore. That was normally the plan. She liked going for walks, which was a good thing considering she didn't have a choice otherwise. The authorities had thrown her off the school property before for 'loitering' so she had to be careful where she chose to go. On the norm, walks helped her to clear her mind. Her truly troubled mind needed some clearing right now.

She'd grown to become a very fast walker. She chuckled at the memory of just a couple days ago, where Meowlody had told her that if speed walking was a sport, Toralei herself would be both the team and team captain. She never let anyone know how she truly felt about them, but the twin werecats? She adored them and would be forever grateful to all the times they've brought her in off the street, literally.

Pulling out her old iCoffin she thought about texting them, but then remembered that she'd already spent the night a couple nights ago when she did all her laundry. She couldn't keep burdening them like this, so she canceled the text and slid her phone back into her short coat pocket.

She shivered as she visibly noticed the remnants of her hot breath hitting the crisp, cold air. It was cold out there still, she'd much rather curl up in the sun for a well deserved nap, but that just wasn't possible. Well it was, but not right now… not out in the open.

Toralei remembered something truthful that her last, trusted legal guardian told her. When a lion was injured, it left its own pride to suffer it out and die alone so the other members of the pride wouldn't witness its pain and disgrace, the wounded lion's death would go unnoticed.

In deep, heavy thought Toralei finally shook herself from her thoughts to realize that her legs weren't only cold, but they were paining so badly from walking. "How far did I go?" She cringed, kneeling down to try and get the pains to simmer down. Her choice of footwear probably didn't help, but all she owned were the heels her birth mother gave her. Toralei kept them in great, mint condition – despite walking everywhere they were immaculate.

The mouthwatering scents of food made her stomach growl viciously and she shifted her eyes to the side, entering thought. _'Well, just a look won't hurt… right?'_ She cursed herself for being so damn curious, but she couldn't honestly help it. It was in her purr-fect nature.

She stepped off the road and brought her luggage with her on the rough terrain that resembled dirt road. It went into the forest quite a bit, which made her leery about entering but she didn't pay any heed to the potential warning. She continued on her way, the scents getting stronger she could almost truly taste the food in the air. It was near enough to make her salivate right then and there.

She ducked down, seeing a beautiful home that was built into rock… like a cave, or den. Leaving her luggage there, she snuck up to the nearest window. A freshly baked pie was sitting on the window ledge. She quickly dipped her finger discreetly into the pie, almost hitting the dirt right away as she was determined not to be seen.

She sheepishly licked her finger and almost groaned right there, it tasted so good. Her sense of smell was going insane! She could detect so many specific foods and ingredients, all of it making her dull hunger pains, much more evident. Hugging her aching stomach, she crept up slowly to the ledge once more, stealthily looking into the home; she realized exactly whose home this was: The Wolf's residence.

She knew for sure when she saw Clawdeen walk right past the window, pulling a jug of iced cold water from the refrigerator. She turned back and Toralei ducked down just in time, she looked briefly out the window. "It's always beautiful around this time," she sighed briefly, turning on her heels to head back to the dining table, which was right there near the window – go figure!

It was great physical torture, being right next to the food she would gladly eat piles of but not being able to have it. Listening to the more deserving beings eat their dinner, idle dinner chat. A family… in a _home_. Some folks were just so lucky and didn't even know it. She peeked up over the window ledge ever so slightly. Her eyes widened in sudden fear and her heart pounded rapidly when she realized that Clawd Wolf had seen her.

* * *

**First chapter of a brand new story, please read and review to tell me what you thought about it and whether or not I should continue.**

**It's always massively appreciated guys!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you._

**A / n: **_Yay, I'm so glad there's been some interest in the story thus far already! You guys are amazing but I'm sure you know that since I tell you so much, only 'cause it's true =]_

* * *

**Biting Paws**

**Chapter Two**

She ducked down from the window quickly, taking no time to remove her heels. She could walk in them like no one's business, but now it was time to run. "I'm sorry mama, can't run in these." She whispered sharply as she held on to her beloved pair of shoes, taking off as fast as she could into the nearby forest. She didn't want to get too lost, but she wanted to lose successfully lose him… how?

Taking one look upward at the beautiful high tree tops, she made a sharp turn, doing her best to climb up the tree in front of her. _'Please, please… I need to get up here!'_ she pleaded herself, hoping that she'd be able to successfully lose the werewolf. She doubted it, but maybe she could. It'd been forever since she last climbed a tree. It wasn't exactly up there in her chosen activities of hanging out.

She almost held her breath when she saw him directly underneath the tree she was perched in. _'Please… oh please, just go away.' _ She winced as she thought of a plan. She could throw one of her shoes in a different direction to distract him… and nearly pray she'd be able to find it later herself. These were the only pair of shoes she had.

Taking a stealthy deep breath, she whipped her shoe hard. Almost too hard, but the distraction worked as she saw Clawd running off in the direction of the sudden noise. It gave her a few moments to shift her position, but that was about all before he came back, sniffing the heel. "Mmmmm, is this Italian leather?" he asked aloud, getting ready to sink his teeth into it. From time to time, he was guilty of stealing his both his sister's shoes to chew up, but he was just sneakier about it so that they wouldn't catch him, just curse obscenities upon finding their severely damaged shoes.

He had his teeth touching the leather, when a quick, "No! Don't do that!" Was shrieked from the tree tops and an orange blur flew out of the tree.

This was the _one_ time a kitty didn't land on her feet; the impact of the fall knocked the wind right out of her. Luckily she wasn't seriously injured, Clawd's eyes widened when he didn't see her move or get up right away. He slowly made his way over, sniffing at her. In the distance he heard his family getting ready to leave. They were only going out to the video store, grocery store and then back home. He didn't have a lot of time, but he surely had enough.

The vehicle packed with the rest of his family drove off. Feeling the chill in the air, he was about to leave but his heart strings were tugged hard. He couldn't just leave her here, could he? Nah, no way. So he then grabbed the heel and scooped up the unconscious kitty, bringing her to the house. She could at least get warm and maybe have a nice meal, if nothing else.

He had a bit of trouble getting the door knob open, but finally got it as he shoved the door in with his knee, entering the home and shutting it again with his foot. He wasn't sure how much time he had exactly so he moved quickly. He set her down on his bed, taking the other shoe off and setting them both right next to the bed as he fixed the blankets over her.

And now the painful wait, not to mention that but the fact he had _no_ idea how he'd ever break this to his family. Or especially Clawdeen. Howleen would just ask if they could keep her sarcastically and that would be the end of that. But everyone would be shocked, even he himself was shocked but he couldn't resist the urge to help her.

She never reached out to anyone and now she needed help more than ever, he was there. Maybe it was coincidental, but whatever it was Clawd couldn't have ignored it.

He didn't know what to think right now, this was a very sudden last split second decision. It barely registered to him as to what he was doing, but he somehow knew that he had to do it. If that made any sense at all? When she stirred, he almost bolted out of his bedroom. He would've, but he realized that that wouldn't have helped at all. He watched the feline turn over, stretch out and curl back up into a ball again, all very contentedly.

Since he didn't have anything else better to do, he glared at his homework. Wishing it would do itself and it might've if he was a wizard or some shit like that – but he wasn't and if he didn't do it, it wouldn't get done at all. He didn't overly care for school much, but he _had_ to keep his grades decent otherwise he'd get kicked off the team. And as his team being his one sure fire ticket to a scholarship – he couldn't mess this up. It was cool though, he was positive he could handle it and seemed to be doing well so far.

He knew that he was now stalling with his thoughts, so he moved himself over to his desk and started in one some biteology, which seemed to be the only class he found somewhat interesting. Anything else pretty much lost his train of thought completely. If it wasn't new and challenging _and_ interesting? He had little to no time for it.

That factor alone could contribute to why he loved sports so much. First of all, it was always challenging. Some games easier than others sure, but a physical and mental challenge. The plays and methods were different from sport to sport – always keeping your mind active as well as your body – the perfect combination in his opinion.

He began to wonder where his family even was. Clawd took his time doing his homework and they still weren't back plus Toralei was still out too. He quietly made his way over to the sleeping werecat; he was just making sure everything was okay. Which it was, she was still breathing – a definite good thing.

His iCoffin went off, startling him as he grabbed it quickly, answering it before even looking to see who it was. "What?!" He asked in a hushed whisper.

"Hey now, did I catch you while you took the _palm express_ on its _downtown_ run?"

He growled under his breath but yet was relieved that who called him was none other than his own sister. "Did I take a trip where? What? – ugh, no. No Clawdeen, no. That's just, awkward for you to even say to me at all."

She giggled, "Wow, someone could sure use a trip downtown then – you're edgy. There's an extra rawhide bone and those treats in my top drawer, have at them – you need them way more than me. Plus they're too many calories over my daily intake."

He glanced over to the bedroom door; he wouldn't mind a small snack and those treats were honestly great. "Maybe. What'd you call me for anyway?"

It seemed to have come to her mind right away, as if she forgot why she called him when she did. "Right, ma and pops are standing here in the store, renting games for us all. I got this really cool fashion design one and another girly game – y'know me. Howleen picked up a couple titles for herself and we were wondering what to get you." She finally took a breather and gave Clawd a few moments to think for himself.

His heart raced inside his chest, he could almost feel it bursting right through. Here he was talking to his sister as if he didn't just participate in anything shady. Well he didn't overly, but the fact there was a cat in an all canine home… yeah, not something that could be easily explained or hidden. He figured he'd be doomed as soon as they came home but he tried not to think about it.

"Uh, maybe something sports and something that's a new release for the games. That'd be cool; anyway I have homework I gotta get to. Hopefully it'll be done before you guys get home, y'know how it is." He quickly lied without a moment's hesitation.

"Uh, yeah… okay…" she replied in a tone that told him she knew he was 'bullshitting' her.

He was really feeling the pressure on the other end though; therefore he had no idea how long he'd be able to keep this up, _'Shit.'_ He thought over and over again. "Talk to you later, bye." Hanging up quickly, he sighed.

Before he could put it down, it rang again. "Oh what now?" He growled to no one in particular as he glanced down at the caller ID.

_Draculaura_

He quickly shifted his eyes from the cellular phone, to Toralei Stripe tangled in his bed sheets and blanket. Well now, this was _real_ awkward – wasn't it?

* * *

**I am so, so thankful to all you guys who have shown this story much love already! **

**Muah! Thanks so much, don't forget to review. **

**It's always mass appreciated. =]**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you._

**A / n: **_Before we go any further, I have to say that I got the inspiration for this pairing by surfing through tumblr and I could actually see the cuteness in it so I figured I'd make it into a story, so thank you random person on tumblr whose name I totally forgot. Sorry about that but I normally suck with names and what not. Here's the next chapter regardless!_

* * *

**Biting Paws**

**Chapter Three**

He couldn't help the near panic in his voice, but he did his utmost best to cover it up with a fake coughing fit. "Hey my favorite ghoul…" a nervous chuckle came from the normally suave wolf. "w-why are you calling?"

Only someone who knew Clawd would be able to tell how panicky he seemed to be, although Draculaura knew him – she didn't seem to pay much attention to the tone of his voice as she was wrapped up in thoughts of her own. "I was just calling about our date tonight," she said huskily. "y'know, it might just be easier if you made your way over here to help me pick out what I'm going to wear tonight… undergarments specifically." She giggled her cute light hearted giggle. "No seriously though," she went on. "you usually come over on date nights, I thought you would be is all."

She was purposely teasing him and probably biting down on her lip, which drove Clawd absolutely wild. His heart raced inside his chest, it wasn't like he was guilty of cheating on his ghoulfriend. He just had another ghoul in his bed at the moment. _'Ahh! That does not look good no matter what way it's put. Shit, shit, shit, shit! What to do? What to do?'_

"Clawd? Is there something wrong?" She asked suddenly, either he was extremely distracted or just… not interested in her anymore. Her bottom lip quivered in thought. "Are you not into me anymore?!" She blurted out suddenly, gasping that she did so.

"No, no. I mean yes! I mean, I can't. I can do the date, no wait, I can't! Because uh… well, the family rented movies and stuff tonight so it's probably not a good idea tonight." His use of repetitive words seemed quite suspicious, he wanted to slap himself for using them - but Draculaura didn't seem to notice. He held his breath in anticipation of what she'd say next.

"Oh." She stated, but then blurted out her next thought excitedly. "Wait! I can come there if you'd like!" she offered, in her sunny disposition as always. She was very good at coming up with alternative plans, Clawd normally liked this but right now – it was really hard to get out of something altogether with her. About twenty minutes ago he had _no_ intentions of getting out of this date, he had even sent a text to Draculaura that he was anticipating it and now he was cancelling it?

Everything just seemed very fishy to Clawd and he was the one dishing out this worded mess. But luckily Draculaura wouldn't actually catch on, at least until later when he could think of a decent explanation. Because as it stood right then and there, the truth was the last thing he wanted to tell her. Not only because it didn't look good, a Stripe in the Wolf's residence to begin with… but the fact that another ghoul was in his house and he was cancelling a date with his ghoulfriend… no matter what way it could be added up, it didn't look good at all. "I… don't think that….. do-able… I… j-just can't…" yes, he was playing the 'phone cutting out, dying' trick… but it seemed to work as she called out to him frantically. "I… gotta go, can't… sorry!" and he waited a few moments before clicking to end the phone call.

It had to be the _worst_ thing he'd ever done to anyone in his life. But what else could he do?

Just then, his iCoffin vibrated.

_Sorry if u don't get this in time, im on my way now to see u. b there in a bit, luv lala_

"Ah shit! No, that's even worse!" Now was a time for panicking… well, not if he had a plan. Which he formed in less than two minutes. Carefully, Clawd gathered blankets and pillows, laying them down and sporadically in the closet as he set Toralei in the closet, she curled up contentedly and continued the slumber peacefully.

Clawd however shut the door quickly and leaned a chair up against it and underneath the doorknob, locking it securely in place. Right now it seemed like the clearest option to go with. "Hello Wolf Residence!" And now, the panic began to set in as thought he heard his ghoulfriend approaching. Clawd knew that there was every bit wrong with this situation, but yet he felt compelled to keep going on with it? What was wrong with him?

He left his room abruptly, just in time to hear knocking at the front door. _'Wow, this is getting too close already and it just started.'_ Trotting towards the door, he made his way to the front door and all color left his face as he opened it to find his sisters there, waving to him.

"We got the goods! Now let us in." Howleen barged through excitedly, at least a few video games in her arms. Clawdeen however, noticed her brother's sudden very pale complexion.

She reached forward and felt his forehead, he didn't feel really warm but he did feel rather clammy – that wasn't normal. "You alright?" She inquired softly, they were siblings and had an even bigger pack that they rolled with, but despite how they could fight and bite and growl at one another – they were the tightest of siblings in the pack and so very loyal to one another.

"Uh, yeah. I'm good, all's good. Well, sorta… I _have_ to tell you something but you can't freak out, okay?" He had full intentions right then and there of telling Clawdeen exactly who was hiding in his bedroom and the fact that he lied to his ghoulfriend.

Their parents had always said: _never lie to us. We may not like the trouble you're in, but we may be able to help clear it up._ So, Clawd was hoping that if he told Clawdeen the truth, she could help him with his lies to Draculaura. It was so sticky, they were best ghoul friends and he and Draculaura were good friends, but a tight couple. Who was to say she'd even help him anyway?

"Hello everyone, I am officially here. I was just admiring the front yard, it's so pretty!" Draculaura announced herself, greeting Barkley and Scarlet, hugging Clawdeen, kissing Clawd's cheek on the way by going to check out what Howleen had going on.

"Oh Clawd, y'know you never have to really ask for Draculaura to come over!" Clawdeen giggled and playfully smacked her brother's strong arm. "Don't be silly, now let's get this evening really started!"

Clawd rubbed the back of his neck nervously. _'Damn it, there goes that… I gotta keep my lies up, but how?'_

* * *

**Please don't forget to read and review if you enjoyed this chapter, it's always appreciated!**

**Much love and thanks to you all, especially for being so patient! XD**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you._

**A / n: **_I sincerely apologize for the gap in updates for this story! Not that you want to hear my lame excuses, but I did actually lose my USB flash drive with everything on it recently, I know it's around here somewhere and I will find it soon! I hope T.T  
Thanks again guys, 12 reviews for only 3 chapters posted? You're amazing!_

* * *

**Biting Paws**

**Chapter Four**

"That movie was _so_ beautiful! Ahh, it's making me leak through my eyes." Draculaura commented as she grabbed a few tissues out of the box to wipe her teary eyes and blow her nose.

"Yeah it was pretty clawesome," The pretty she-wolf commented after the movie had ended and the credits were currently rolling by on the massive television screen. She eyed her brother suspiciously, something was going on and she was positive of it. "What'd you think of it Clawd?"

He was off in his own little world nervously. His heart was pounding out of his chest, or so it felt like it – even in deep thought. Relaxation was not something he could comprehend at all at the moment.

Draculaura snuck up beside him and kissed his cheek. Even that didn't snap him out of his nervous thoughts. It made the two other ghouls very suspicious. "Clawd?" She called out to him gently, running her cold hand through his fur. "You alright?"

He suddenly snapped back to reality from his thoughts and was startled that Draculaura was that close to him. "Oh, uh… sure."

Clawdeen tapped her foot impatiently, "And just what were you thinking about sir?"

Clawd narrowed his eyes, "It's honestly none of your business what I'm thinking. You wanna become a mind reader? It's easy, go sign in on _Facespook_ and leave me alone for once."

She shook her head; Clawd was never so quick to get agitated. Normally he was the one trying to calm her and Howleen down. He never even showed potential signs of getting angry even, what was the sudden mood swing about? "What's your problem, Clawd?"

He growled deeply, which was an automatic warning to back off and no matter whom you were you abided by that sign.

"Alright, whatever." She growled to herself, shaking her head. He was acting so differently it was rubbing her fur the wrong way.

Draculaura thought of something that might have upset him. "I did sort of invite myself over. I didn't give you any time to say if it was okay or not for me to do so." She caressed his cheek, turning his face to hers and kissing his nose. "My apologies, I should've listened to you."

Clawd nodded, "Yeah, you should have."

His answer really ticked his sister off, as her own low growl could be heard. He rolled his eyes and his ghoulfriend was caught in the middle of a potential sibling fight. She didn't want to be what so ever. "It's okay, I'll just go back home. It's fine, thanks for the movie night." She expressed sincerely. She truly meant what she'd said to her boyfriend.

"Of course, no worries." And with that, they both got up off the sofa and headed for the door, which Clawd opened.

"Text me, if you want." She added, stealing a peck on his lips, turning to leave. He shut the door behind her and knew he'd be in for a debate with his sister.

"What the hell was that?" She asked him sternly.

"Wow, that took you about 3 seconds." He informed her, glancing down at his wristwatch for emphasis and added sarcasm.

She scoffed, "Clawd Wolf, I'm so serious right now you don't even know."

Clawd sighed, he really didn't want to go off on Clawdeen like a time bomb but she was slowly pushing him to that point. "You're serious all right; serious about something that's _none_ of your business. That's what you're serious about."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She argued back, as if she was scheduled like clock work and just as predictable.

"It means keep your nose out of my business and _my_ relationship, that's what it means Clawdeen." He shook his head, not wishing to speak to her anymore but she wasn't getting the subtle hint that he was giving her. "I figured I'd have to deal with this, choosing to date one of your ghoulfriends. But honestly, it's none of your business. You sure didn't have your nose stuck in my business when I was dating Cleo."

"That's because I didn't like her and-"

"Exactly, but you still minded your own business didn't you? I want that same respect please, thank you very much." He cut her off in mid sentence, which made her hair stand on end in annoyance.

"You're a huge jerk, Clawd. A huge one." She growled, exiting out the front door and chasing after her good friend.

Clawd shook his head, "I'll show you a jerk," he then shut the front door and locked it. "Now _that's_ being a jerk." As he walked away from it to proceed back upstairs.

He let out a sigh of relief as he opened his bedroom door to find the wooden chair all shredded and the closet door open. He quickly shut the door and his breathing became fast and nervous. "Ah shit… uh… Toralei?" he called out softly. "Here kitty, kitty…" still nothing. "I have your shoes!"

"I _knew_ it!" She shrieked suddenly, pouncing him to the ground and clawing him in the process. "Gimme my shoes! Then I'll release your sorry, good for nothing, totally hairy-"

"Stop it, stop that right now. Bad kitty!" He cursed at her, peeling the werekitty off himself as she let out a hiss. "What's so important to you about a silly pair of shoes?" He asked her abruptly. Glancing down at the now claw marks on his arms. She'd made him begin to bleed. "I hope you had your rabies shot."

She growled, "I could ask you the same thing, jerk."

He narrowed his eyes, what was with that word tonight? "I'm sorry, and they're over there – I was thinking about using them for a chew toy but I decided against it, you're welcome."

Clawd watched as she raced over to her shoes and hugged them closely. She even kissed each shoe as she put them on her still aching feet. "The deal with these, 'silly' shoes, is that my… real mom gave them to me a long time ago," she weakly laughed. "when I couldn't even fit into them. They were hers and she wanted me to have them. That's why they're so silly."

Clawd bit down on his lip, "Hey look, I'm sorry. I was just mad that you scratched me."

She rolled her piercing eyes, "Right. Well if all you have to worry about in your life is a kitty scratch – you, young boy… are living a cushioned life."

Clawd scoffed at her response. "You know nothing about my life, _Stripe_."

She plopped on his carpeted bedroom floor, "And you know not a damn thing about my life, _Wolf_."

He smirked for a moment, sitting on the floor near his bed, leaning up against it. "Would you, like some insight? I mean, you're here now anyway."

Toralei raised an eyebrow, "Whatever."

"Curiosity killed the cat… c'mon, I know you wanna hear at least something. Maybe any juicy gossip I may have about Clawdeen?"

Her eye twitched. He was right, her curiosity was the most prominent thing about her. "Maybe."

He was waiting for this big dramatic moment when she'd open up and spill everything. Only she didn't. "Since you're not talking, I'll start." He tapped his finger against his chin for several seconds before he came up with something to say. "Uh... here we go, I really hate it when I'm told to get off the furniture because I may or may not be shedding. I mean, it's called _fur-_niture for a reason, isn't it?"

Toralei's eyes widened and she let out an agitated sigh, "Oh I know right? Talk about a total oxymoron."

Clawd chuckled, "Do you even know what that is?"

Toralei blushed heavily, but looked downward so her hair would cover part of her face to conceal it. "Well maybe not its exact definition, but I do know a moron when I see one."

"Ha ha, very funny Stripe."

She smirked, looking back up at him. "Thank you, Wolf."

* * *

**I hope this update makes up for the lack in doing so!**

**Can't wait to read what you thought about this chapter, thanks for taking the time to read and hopefully review – it's always appreciated!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. This is all completely non-profit, just for pure entertainment. Thank you._

**A / n: **_Alright, hello again guys! Hope all is well with each and every one of you. My little brother graduated and goes into high school next year; I'm such a proud sister! :') However I'm sort of scared knowing what goes on in high school from personal experience lmao. ANYWAY – without further a-do here is the next chapter, thanks to all of you who have followed, read & reviewed, favorited, alerted and all of that fun stuff, means the world to me!_

* * *

**Biting Paws**

**Chapter Five**

"Oh would the two of you relax?" Barkley Wolf snarled at his daughters, they'd been going on and on with their list of complaints and it had been non – stop. A headache was beginning to form from it. "You're both probably just coming down with an illness of some type, now go… shave and whatever else you ghoul-y ghouls do."

Clawdeen narrowed her eyes, subconsciously feeling her legs; realizing they _did_ need to be shaved again. "Daddy! I can't believe you just said that to me. Besides, I've been smelling _feline_ for a few hours now, it's driving me batty!" She wiggled her nose and scoffed. It was in the air, she knew it.

"Yeah, the nose… just knows daddy-o." Howleen added her input as she tied on her sneakers. She and Clawdeen were thinking about going for a run to clear their minds.

Barkley couldn't really agree or disagree with his daughters, he gotten himself into a fight years ago that cost him his gift of scent. But if they could track it down with their noses, it was more than likely legit. He just didn't really want them wandering around the house, sniffing everything for the answer.

Meanwhile Scarlet was tidying up the house before it was officially bedtime for the entire Wolf household. If she woke up to a messy house, she'd be instantly in a bad mood. "Hurry up and go for your run dears, we'll be waiting up for you so don't be long."

The ghouls nodded and headed out the door, leaving their parents to do the tidying of the home as they had many questions on their minds.

* * *

Clawd had tried everything to keep Toralei occupied and not bored. She seemed to be pretty hard to please or what some would call high maintenance. "Here kitty, kitty…" he called, tossing a rawhide bone to her. She stared down at it, very unimpressed.

"And what would you call this thing?" She asked him, utterly unenthused.

He raised an eyebrow, "It's a rawhide bone, duh. I chew on them, they're sorta like a snack between meals sorta thing. Why, you don't like it?"

She tossed it back at him with a sense of disgust, "Good doggy, you can keep it."

He sighed, "Has anyone ever told you how difficult you are?"

She giggled, "Well sure, but has anyone told you how easy you are?"

Clawd stared at her blankly, "Perhaps."

"Then the solution is simple, you need to raise your standards and stop being so easy to please. That's not the key to happiness you know."

He scoffed, "Right and you make everyone happy all the time, don't you _Stripe_?"

"Oh darn, we're back on last name basis? Tsk, tsk, and we were doing so well." She teased him, alluring him every chance she got. She totally didn't want Clawd Wolf, she just wanted to toy with him. "Well I don't surely care about anyone else's level of happiness; I do what makes me happy. At the end of the day, you have to satisfy your own needs. If you're not happy, how can you expect to make anyone else happy? You comprehende?" She stretched out and began to curl up once more.

"Another nap?"

"Don't judge me."

"Fine then, whatever." His eyes widened when she got up and made her way over to his bedroom door. He gasped. "What are you doing?!"

"You're boring, I'm bored. I'm gonna go cause some chaos. Ciao."

"No, you're not."

She adored the challenge he was prompting her with right at that moment. This couldn't get any better in her opinion. "I'm not? I could walk out this door, right now." She actually opened the door and Clawd flew from his bed, slamming the door and tackling Toralei to the ground. He growled at her. "Ooh, wow – do you believe in breath mints?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Don't leave this room. I don't need the added drama."

She shrugged, "Mi casa, su casa. My drama, your drama. It's all the same when you really think about it."

He raised an eyebrow in debated thought.

"Listen dog," She slithered out from underneath him, taking the spot on his bed where he was previously seated.

"Wolf."

"Whatever," she sighed. "as I said, I'm bored. So entertain me."

"Doing what?"

Toralei tossed a toy ball across the floor. "Fetch."

"Oh no." He growled, "I'm not fetching anything for you."

"Pretty, pretty please, with _milkbones_ on top?" She offered, batting her eyelashes mischievously.

He almost salivated at the mentioning of those delicious biscuits. "…fine." Growling and snarling almost the entire way he picked up the ball in his teeth, dropping it by Toralei all full of his drool.

"Ewww, new game. Bad doggy. Ugh, soo gross." She shuddered, just then an idea hit her. "Truth or scare?"

"Oooh no, no, no, no and no." He waved his hands about to emphasize how much he'd rather not go along with that idea.

"Whoa, whoa – wait a sec, you mean to tell me that _the_ B.M.O.C has never played a game of truth or scare?! That's scandalous in itself! I'm soo gonna text Spectra that juicy bit of gossip!" She snickered, "even your little sister has indulged in it. Even the nerds play this and you haven't? Wow. Alright, truth or scare Mr. Wolf?"

Clawd knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this at all, not if he wanted to keep her enticed and engaged enough to stay put. "Truth."

She tapped her furry finger in deep thought. "Tell me what your life is typically like, a whole day and night here in the Wolf Residence."

That wasn't so hard; he shrugged and thought of where to even start. "Okay well, when I get up it's actually a pain because with two sisters, I pretty much either have to get up super early to even look at a bathroom, or wait and normally when I wait until they're done, I'll be late for school. So that sucks and it's normally the same routine." He thought about what he wanted to say next, "then when I get to school everyone's like, 'Hey how's the team?' or asks me if they can try out for next year or whatever and it's like, thanks for inquiring about me at all. Y'know?"

Toralei nodded, that made sense. She didn't get a chance to say anything before he continued.

"The only monster who has ever really asked me how I'm doing, well monsters – would be my sisters, my ghoulfriend and a few of my close dude friends. Other than that, it's like the majority of the school don't really, show any interest in me as an individual monster." He'd shrug and say, "Then I come home, do my homework because how it works at Monster High is that you gotta upkeep your grades in order to stay on the sport teams, if you don't then you're off the team and no exceptions. And then I chill with the fam jam, or if I can squeeze in some guy time or ghoulfriend time I do that, then it's bed just to get up and do it all again."

Toralei gave another nod as she glanced at her nails, filing them gently. "Sounds kinda boring."

"Boring?"

"Yeah, same thing day in and day out? If _I_ was your ghoulfriend, I'd be so spontaneous and we'd do really fun stuff and just take a break from the same old routine." She shrugged her shoulders quickly after finishing up with that paw. "But anyway, your turn."

He wasn't sure about the whole 'Toralei Stripe being his ghoulfriend' thing but he did like the idea of doing fun things outside of daily routine. That sounded pretty nice. "Truth or Scare?"

"Scare."

"I scare you to tell me," Toralei widened her eyes.

"Ooh you dirty wolf," she grinned widely, "you know the secrets of this game, yet you've never played it?"

Clawd gave her a subtle wink, "Don't hate the playa, hate the game."

"Hating." She chuckled deeply. Shrugging her shoulders as she stretched out upon the carpeted flooring. "Well, there's nothing interesting about my life. It's kinda just a… free for all, come and go as I please sorta life."

"So you live on your own?"

"Uh, yeah. You could say that."

Clawd thought that was seriously impressive. "That must be pretty awesome. You don't gotta wait to use the bathroom, you don't have to listen to anyone; you just do your own thing whenever you want. What's it like?"

She never told the truth about her whereabouts to no one and she wasn't about to give them out now. "It's not all it's cut out to be, the responsibility is much heavier when you're on your own. Anyway, uh… truth or scare?"

Clawd figured that they'd best keep quiet as he heard his parents climb the stairs, talking to each other. He shushed Toralei as they both stayed on the down low. After they passed by the room and went into their own, he stated his answer in a low whisper. "Truth."

"What are you doing in a relationship with Draculaura?"

* * *

**Don't you guys just love me for leaving the chapter here?**

**I hope you guys take the time to R&R and many thanks in advance for doing so.**

**It's always massively appreciated! :)**


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. This is all completely non-profit, just for pure entertainment. Thank you._

**A / n: **_Thanks again to all you guys who have read, reviewed, followed, favorited and alerted. It really does mean the world to me! Please enjoy this next chapter._

* * *

**Biting Paws**

**Chapter Six**

The question stunned Clawd Wolf to Jupiter and back. What did she mean by it? He was more curious as to knowing her intentions by asking such a thing. "Why, what do you mean why?" He repeated for clarification purposes.

Toralei gave a nod, "Yeah. Like, what made you say yes to a cheery little vamp girl who's a veg-head?"

Clawd narrowed his eyes but leaned back up against his bed. "You mean, literally why? Well, we've always been good friends. We know each other really well. She's that bubbly ray of sunshine on my rainy days. She's always got a positive vibe and she's compassionate, friendly and y'know, all that kinda stuff."

She werecat seemed to be pretty detached from the cuteness that he was describing Draculaura as. "Right. Well, how do the differences work out for you two? I mean, what happens when she's over for dinner? She can't be near or see meat, right? Meanwhile you guys love and crave meat." She chuckled at the thought, but cleared her throat. "What's going to happen in the future? Like, you're off to work doing whatever you're going to do, bouncing balls, selling vacuums, mowing my lawn, whatever you're doing in like, 15 years from now… and then she opens the fridge to get herself a snack and there's the steak you wanted for dinner and she hits the floor, you have no lunch for the day, the vacuum sales get behind-"

"Okay, I get it. I got it. We have some pretty extreme differences that may be hard to live with in the future." He heard her hint loud and clear but he then chuckled, "Selling vacuums? Mowing your lawn, huh?"

She grinned, her pearly white teeth shining. "I couldn't think of anything."

He shook his head, "I don't know. I mean, if the love is there – _anything_ can be conquered."

Toralei groaned, "Ugh, no tell me you aren't one of those love-y dove-y romantic types that actually think love conquers all?!" She heaved an overly dramatic sigh escape her mouth as she face palmed. "No, no – there's no solid evidence in that crap."

He raised an eyebrow, "How do you know that?"

"I'll give you a situation. So, you're in a relationship or married or still sneaking out of your parents' house – what have you, and like, a comet or something hits the earth and kills us all. Where's love when you need it then, huh?"

Clawd heaved a sigh of his own, "You always take everything so literally. Love is something that's deeply felt…"

"-and gut – wrenchingly boring. Everyone wants a relationship so bad and then it's so cliché that it makes having a bath seem like the best thing in the world to me. Plus non-stop hacking up hair balls."

Clawd took his turn to interrupt her before she could go on. "Alright, I got'cha. It ain't your thing, relax."

"What makes it your thing, huh? Don't tell me you actually enjoy every time your _iCoffin_ goes off and it's her calling or texting or the silly little things that activate my nausea."

He rolled his eyes in debate, "The good morning texts are always the nicest ones, and the goodnight texts are sweet, you're obviously the last person on their mind at night."

She gave a single nod, "Mhmm."

"Being in a relationship is nice; you should give it a go Toralei."

She hissed at the idea. "Please, I'm too good for that. If you don't meet _all_ my requirements in a mate within a single glance, you're not worth it."

Clawd shook his head. Was she always this difficult to deal with? "Is that why I've _never_ seen you with anyone?" She shrunk down a little at what he said, but soon shrugged it off. "Maybe you need to lower your standards a little. I mean, no one's perfect. You come to like and eventually love someone despite their flaws."

She pulled an athletic sock out from under where she sat. "Like you not being able to hit a laundry basket?" Effortlessly she tossed the sock, then dramatically pounded her chest. "OH THAT HURT SO BADLY! IT WAS SO HARD! I CAN'T HANDLE ALL OF IT!"

Clawd's eyes widened, "Toralei! Shut up!"

She shrugged, "So, you'll remember to put them in the basket from now on?"

He narrowed his eyes as he tossed the mate to it in the basket, "Yes ma'am."

"CLAWD WOLF, CHOOSE ANOTHER TIME TO WATCH YOUR ADULT FILMS OR I SWEAR I'LL…"

"CLAWDEEN, GET TO BED!"

"BITE ME!"

Clawd groaned and shook his head, "Yeah – that pretty much sums it up. Welcome to my life." He face palmed.

"Better than mine," Toralei mumbled, she slid her shoes off – finally trusting Clawd enough that he wouldn't take off with them in his teeth. "well – since everyone's going to bed, we probably should too. Hey, what's going on in the morning anyway?"

Clawd shrugged, "I don't really know. It is the weekend though, oh the joys it holds…" He shrugged and decided to let Toralei stay up on his bed while he curled up on the floor. "You can stay up there for the night."

Her heart softened on the inside, even if her facial expression didn't. "Honestly?"

"Honestly what?"

"You have a stuffed dog?"

"Don't judge me."

"Whatever, night dog. And big dog."

"Night, _Stripe._"

* * *

When Clawd woke next, he took in the light familiar scent that his ghoulfriend always wore. He slowly opened his eyes to find Draculaura lying down next to him; the first thing he thought about was where Toralei went. He closed his eyes once more, but opened them again to glance at the open window. _'You sneaky little feline you…'_

"Greetings, boyfriend!"

"Oh, hi Draculaura…"

She seemed a little estranged that he didn't greet her back in the same cheery manner, what was going on? "You were talking about someone while you were asleep."

His eyes widened, "Did I say a name?"

She shook her head, "No, but you did say something about dog biscuits?"

He laughed a little, but feeling a headache come on – he turned over and snuggled into his stuffed dog, Mr. Licks. Even though he had his ghoulfriend right beside him, currently cuddling into his backside – he couldn't stop thinking and worrying about Toralei Stripe. He couldn't think of one logical reason as to why he missed her, all he knew was that he did and he couldn't deny it. _'Damn you Stripe, damn you.'_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to read and review please,**

**it's massively and always appreciated!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. This is all completely non-profit, just for pure entertainment. Thank you._

**A / n: **_I have to say that I appreciate all the love this story has received so far, but I would love to see a few more reviews if that's possible! xD I totally adore you guys and will write no matter what of course, so here's the next chapter._

* * *

**Biting Paws**

**Chapter Seven**

Clawdeen Wolf heaved a sigh as she and her younger sister walked down the halls of Monster High, the siblings were in the midst of conversation before they knew it would be time to split ways. "So, about Clawd…" Howleen began, hinting subtly that both the topic and her brother hadn't left her mind.

"Oh I know!" She growled. "There is something seriously up with him and he just won't spill the beans. I mean, yeah I'm kinda ticked off… but at the same time I'm nervous. What could he possibly be hiding?"

Howleen shrugged her shoulders in response; she didn't have a thing to say about it. Other than expressing her concern and wondering what's up with him – there wasn't much either one of them could do.

"Oh no!" Clawdeen stopped dead in her tracks tossing her stylish book bag over her shoulder once more, her luscious waves of hair cascading down her back and shoulders. "You don't think that maybe he's not interested in Draculaura anymore, do you?" She gasped.

Howleen's face read pure shock. Of course it was possible that he could be… well bored, but would Clawd be the type to hide it? "Well… it's possible. He's a teenage werewolf, you really think that who he's dating right now is gonna be his forever mate? He's sorta playin' the field, that's what dating's all about isn't it?" When she noted Clawdeen's distressed face, she then shrugged her shoulders suddenly. "Oh I mean, I dunno, what do you think Clawdeen?"

Clawdeen covered her mouth in thought as the two of them started to walk again. "I don't know what to think but I totally hope that's not the case sis. If it is… oh she'd be devastated and then how is she supposed to come to any slumber parties the ghouls and I have?"

Howleen shrugged her shoulders yet again in response. Sadly she had thought about all this when Clawd and Draculaura first became a couple. She of course didn't have a conclusion for it, because it was just a plain sticky situation to begin with.

Spectra's head poked out of a random locker as she glanced at the two Wolf sisters continuing their walk down the hallway. "Clawd Wolf not interested in his ghoulfriend anymore? Oooh!" She took down a quick note in her _iCoffin_ and she floated out of the lockers completely, grabbing out a pad of sticky notes as she wrote in big letters:

_PLEASE CLEAN YOUR LOCKER! – one seriously mortalfied student body :)_

She shuddered and continued off on her way to her first class of the school day. There was nothing like some juicy gossip to get everyone talking!

* * *

"BUT WHY?!" It was lunch time in the creepateria and the sudden cry came from a normally cheery, happy-go-lucky vampire ghoul. She sobbed into a pink handkerchief and Frankie Stein had the shoulder that Draculaura decided to cry on - which may or may not be good for her static electricity.

"There, there ghoul." Frankie patted her friend's shoulder supportively, she wasn't quite sure of anything else she could do.

Lagoona sighed as she took a bite of her seaweed snack. "You know just as well as I do that the majority of what Spectra writes isn't even truth, love."

Draculaura sniffled. "But how can I be sure it's all lies?!" She couldn't help herself from crying even harder upon Frankie's shoulder.

Clawd Wolf stayed outside of the creepateria, he heard the commotion from his ghoulfriend loud and clear right from where he stood and he'd read Spectra's latest blog blurb. He just couldn't deal with this now so he took off to the bathroom and hid in a vacant stall, which he decided he'd do for the remainder of lunch. "Why now, why?" He cursed under his breath.

"Well, if not now – when?"

"TORALEI!?" Clawd let out a surprised growl, but then covered his mouth and took a moment to breathe. "What are you doing in here?!" He asked her in a sharp whisper.

"I just thought I'd hang around." She told him simply.

"In the dude's bathroom?"

She laughed as she crawled under the door of the stall, taking poor Clawd by surprise once again. "I have to say, the ghoul's bathroom is way nicer. We have a sofa."

"Get out."

"Yeah, no seriously – we totally have a sofa."

He sighed, "No, I meant – get out of the stall please."

Toralei frowned, reluctant to move what so ever. "Does doggy have to go pee pee outside? Does he?" She teased him.

Clawd knew at that point he was defeated. There was just no getting rid of her when you wanted to. When you didn't want to see her? She was always _right_ there. "What do you want?"

She shrugged her shoulders, actually sitting on the floor in front of the toilet where Clawd was perched, with the actual seat down of course. But this still was an awkward situation no matter how it was sliced.

"I don't really _want_ anything per se; I just particularly enjoy hanging out in the 'dude bathroom'." She quoted him with a huge grin.

Despite the fact that he _knew_ she was trying to purposely annoy him and it was indeed working – he didn't get frustrated with her. "Why'd you leave Friday night?"

Her eyes went wide, almost similar to a deer caught in headlights. "W-what?" For the first time in ages, Toralei Stripe had been rendered speechless.

And so he asked her again. "You were at my place on Friday night, Stripe. Why did you leave so suddenly? Don't even act like you think I don't know you snuck out after I fell asleep." When he realized that he didn't even have the chance to say goodbye to her that night, his mind worried for the remainder of the weekend about she and her own well being.

She grimaced. "Ooh, back to last name basis are we?"

He narrowed his eyes. She knew that most likely she had to answer him… or she could just do what she was best at and scram. She stood up and wiped any dust off her clothing that may have been gathered from the tiled flooring. "Toralei," he addressed her, hoping she'd stick around.

"Listen, thanks for taking me in and doing what you did. But honestly, you shouldn't have. And you did. So again, thanks." She opened up the stall door and walked out of the bathroom entirely.

Clawd didn't know what to think at all, other than the fact he was still sitting in the bathroom stall, on the toilet with the door wide open. He couldn't even begin to register what happened just now.

* * *

**Please don't forget to read and review if you enjoyed it!**

**It's always appreciated very much :)**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. This is all completely non-profit, just for pure entertainment. Thank you._

**A / n: **_You guys never ever cease to amaze me, I adore you very much! Each and every one of you who read, review, favorite, alert, follow, all of it honestly means the world to me! If you've done one or all of those, thank you SO very much =]_

* * *

**Biting Paws**

**Chapter Eight**

There was a friendly game of casketball after school between Deuce Gorgon, Heath Burns, Jackson Jekyll and Clawd Wolf. A classic formation of two on two was in the midst when the B.M.O.C shot at the net for the fourth time during the short duration of their game – and missed yet _again_. "Hey, earth to Casketball Team Captain!" Deuce commented, in his own way letting Clawd know that he was beginning to notice something was up with him.

"Yeah?" He went to wipe sweat from his forehead, when there wasn't any. He hadn't even played hard enough to start getting warm.

Deuce grabbed the bouncing casketball and he held it in his arms. "You're really off like, kilter. Something isn't right with you dude and… we can all see it. Just saying."

Clawd looked from Deuce, to Heath.

He nodded.

Shifting his gaze over to Jackson, the normie gave a soft nod. "What's up Clawd? Did you want to talk about it?"

He nodded, "If you guys don't mind? I gotta tell someone and I cannot bring this home with me and… no one else can hear us."

Deuce gave a nod, "Well, we can always go to Heath's place – if he's up for it, just to chill and chat there, so we don't have to worry about the walls having ears." He mentioned a valid point, Miss Vondergeist was a ghost she could float through walls, had an incredible sense of hearing and all those ghostly qualities and traits, plus a killer sense of style.

Clawd nodded and gently took the casketball from Deuce, tossing it in his gym bag / backpack. They started on the walk to Heath's place; the fire elemental sent a text to his parents, warning them that there'd be a couple friends over for a little bit. Even though they weren't home, Heath figured that it was courteous to warn them regardless.

Only about fifteen minutes later they were inside the Burns' home and all sprawled out around the kitchen, enjoying some fresh demonade that was made earlier that afternoon. "Okay, so Clawd… what's up?" Heath asked finally, pouring himself a second small glass of demonade.

Clawd had his own small glass of demonade, but he wasn't drinking it. He seemed to swish it around a little bit in the glass. "You got anything strong to put in this?" He chuckled, but set it on the table and let out a sigh. "Okay so… I'm pretty confused. Well, I don't know if I'm confused, confused for the moment or just… puzzled. Out and out baffled-"

Heath nodded, "Start from the beginning."

Clawd had to think for a moment. "Toralei peeped in the window of my house."

Deuce gave his head a shake, "Whoa, what?"

Clawd, "Believe it or not, that's where it _starts_. And well – I saw her, she saw that I saw her and she bolted for the forest that's off to the side of my place and I excused myself from dinner – I was done anyway – and bolted after her. I just wanted her to know that it was cool, I wasn't offended or whatever. So then I see this high heel show up outta no where on the forest floor and I grab it, I threaten to sink my teeth into it – which isn't unbelievable, I love chewing on shoes…." He blushed but then cleared his throat. "and I heard this shriek and suddenly I see this orange blur falling from up higher… and I recognized Toralei, but she actually didn't land on her feet."

Jackson sipped his demonade, "I thought all cats landed on their feet?"

Heath and Deuce gave nods of their own.

Clawd made a so – so gesture. "She was truly taken by surprise though. Anyway, so it knocked the wind out of her and she was just kinda, lying there. Not awake obviously, it was quite a fall… and so I knew my parents and sisters were on their way out so I watched them leave before bringing Toralei in the house."

Heath's eyes widened. "You brought her in your house?"

"And up to my room."

"You brought her to your room?!"

"Well, not like _that_. Plus I panicked!" He defended himself to his best guy friends, even though he didn't really need to do so, he was just explaining the situation and how that tied with current events.

Jackson waved it off, "Don't worry about it, go on."

Clawd took in a deep breath, trying to think about how to possibly continue this strange story that had an even stranger ending. "Okay well it's extremely hard to hide anything in the Wolf household, my sisters have noses that are spot on… I was afraid they'd… y'know, catch Toralei's scent and I'd be doomed. But anyway, so if all is finally calm there, Draculaura calls me. She calls me, while Toralei Stripe is lying in my bed. Could you imagine the bag of nerves I was on the phone?"

Deuce's eyes widened. "Why were you so nervous though? It's not like; you two were… y'know, right?"

Clawd shook his head, "No, no – it was all in innocence, but who would believe that?"

That was a good point also. There was a highly unlikely chance that even Draculaura would truly, deep down believe that Toralei being at her boyfriend's house was in innocence. "True."

"So I panic and lock her in my room to go spend time with my siblings and now my ghoulfriend who decided to come on over without asking… and so we watch a movie and I'm honestly so detached. I was just thinking about how I could possibly _begin_ to explain myself. Clawdeen asks me what's up my ass more or less, I growl at her, warning her to back of or else… and she did, but not without getting her last word in as she always has to."

The guys nodded and with each of them being only children – they didn't completely understand the whole sibling thing. But they were trying to at least picture it for Clawd's sake. "And then?"

Clawd would sigh, "I ended up sending Draculaura home, Clawdeen gets all pissy with me when it's really none of her business what goes on between Draculaura and I… and I just kinda stomp up the stairs and back to my room."

Deuce finished his glass of demonade and set it down on the marble counter top. "Okay so… Toralei was at school today…"

The big wolf gave a nod, "I'm getting there. So soon Toralei wakes up sorta thing and I tried to keep her entertained as much as possible and what not – she seemed pretty enthused when we were chit chatting. We kinda learned some things from one another. And she stayed in my bed; I camped out on the floor… I think, something like that. Anyway, but when I woke up… and here's where it gets confusing." Heaving a sigh, he leaned back on the chair he sat in. "I woke up and Draculaura was in my bed with me. I didn't actually care about that… the _only_ one my mind was Toralei."

It was silent as the others tried to figure out what was going on in Clawd's mind after being given so much information to comprehend. "Do you feel any different around Draculaura than you did when you were, alone with Stripe?" Heath asked aloud, surprising most all the other guys in the room.

Clawd sighed, "A bit yeah. Before I used to want her over all the time, Lala I mean. But then… now I just want my space. I feel kinda… not upset, but unsettled whenever she's near me."

Heath understood that. Draculaura was an amazing ghoul, but she was rather on the clingy side so he could also see where that could drive someone up the wall too. He liked her and she was a great friend, but he didn't have that insight that Clawd did from being in a relationship with her. "And how do you feel around Toralei?"

Clawd's frown turned into a bit of a smirk. "Well she drives me up the damn wall. She's _so_ mysterious and doesn't tell me shit all, but that makes me wanna know ten times more. There's something about her… I mean, she frustrates the hell out of me. But I can't help but to like it. Does that even sound… somewhat logical?"

Jackson laughed a little, shaking his head. "No, but then again… is half of what the heart wants, logical?"

Clawd Wolf was unsure of why, but those words made him think much, much more in depth than they should've.

* * *

**Sorry about the delay in updates my lovelies! **

**I'm getting somewhat back into the swing of things xD**

**I hope you enjoyed it, leave a review if you can!**

**It's always appreciated.**


End file.
